wowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Warcraft: Rise of the Blackhood Crusade
World of Warcraft: Rise of the Blackhood Crusade is the fifth World of Warcraft expansion. The majority of the expansion content takes place in Draenor, after the planet was remade, and life itself has been reborn. However, a hidden race, known as the Uru-kai, have returned and formed the Blackhood Crusade. Major expansion changes and updates *Player level cap increased to 95 *Six new high-level zones: Mordinland *Four new player races will be introduced in the new expansion. The Eredar of Eragosh and the Satyrs of Grassland for the Horde. The Furbolgs of Woodland Forest and the Vrykul of Southfall for the Alliance. *There will be changes around Azeroth after the Blackhood Crusade planned to invade the planet destroying civilization on Northrend. New Zones *Uldaran: Level 90 - 91 zone in the underground heart of Pandaria. New starting zones Zones changed during the Rise of the Blackhood Crusade Northrend Howling Fjord *Baelgun's Excavation Site will become a battle zone between the Iron Dwarves and the Bronzebeard Dwarves. New quests will be given where Alliance players will have to magical items to wipe out an Iron Dwarf's memory, and forcing them to join the Alliance. *Baleheim will be burnt and the Winterskorn clan will fight against the undead Ghouls that broke away from the Scourge. *Cauldros Isle will be invaded by the Ice Hags and the Howling tribe will join the Horde. New quests will be given to Horde players to assist the Wolvar. *Nifflevar will be raided by the Southfall clan and take control over the town. Alliance players will assist in defeating the Dragonflayer Vrykul and their leaders. *Garvan's Reef will become a Horde zone. *Giants' Run will be controlled by the Dragonflayer clan, building settlements around the area. *Skorn will be raided by the Dragonflayer clan after they fight against each other for control over this large fortress. The Winterskorn Vrykul of Skorn will be neutral good, allowing Alliance and Horder players to assist them in defeating the Dragonflayer clan and their separate leaders. *Thorvald's Camp will be raided by the Alliance for control over the area. New quests will be given to Alliance players. *Valgarde will be re-modeled after the Alliance and the Southfall took control over the area near the entrance of Utgarde Keep. Dragonblight *Wintergarde Village will be restored and remodeled after the Scourge fled the Carrion Fields. Borean Tundra *Coldrock Quarry will be restored by the Tuskarr who will serve neutral good. However, there home will be in conflict by the undead Ghouls that have invaded their territory. *Echo Cove will be slithered with the Vile Naga. Stan Hale will give quests to Alliance players to eliminate them. *Farshire will be restored by the Alliance and a fort will be built to protect the town. *Farshire Mine will be overrun by the remaining Ghouls that have fled from the Scourge. *Fizzcrank Pumping Station will be taken after the mechagnomes were transformed back into ordinary Gnomes. *Flood Plains will be invaded by the members of the Blackhood Crusade. *Frozen Reach will be taken by the Tuskarr and build a small village around the zone. *Geyser Fields will become a war zone when the Gnomes battle against the machines. *Plains of Nasam will be overrun by the Alliance and Horde, and battle the remaining undead Scourge. *Riplash Ruins will be taken by the Night Elves and will be rebuilt until the Skadir continue to invade. *Ruins of Eldra'nath will be taken by the Night Elves. *Steeljaw's Caravan will become a war zone when the Alliance and Horde battle for control. *Talramas will be rebuilt after the Worgen took over the ruined necropolis. *Transborea will be crawling with undead Skeletons that broke away from the Scourge. Grizzly Hills *Ashwood Post will be taken by the Furbolgs of the Alliance. *Aspen Grove Post will be re-modeled after the Night Elves took over. *Blackriver Logging Camp will be taken by the Blackhood Crusade. *Bloodmoon Isle will be controlled by the Alliance after the Arugul was defeated, and the worgen were cured to serve Greymane. *Bonesnap's Camp will be raided by the Blackhood Crusade and the Orcs must battle for control over the zone. *Dun Argol will be taken by the Dwarves of the Alliance after the death of Thane Furyhammer, forcing the remaining Iron Dwarves to join them on their side. *Eastwind Shore will be invaded by the Naga. *Evergreen Trading Post will be taken by the Alliance. *Forest's Edge Post will be taken by the Alliance after the Silverbrook Hunters surrendered. *Grizzlemaw will be taken by the Furbolgs of the Alliance, and putting an end to the civil conflict between the Redfang and Frostpaw. Sholazar Basin *The Avalanche will be overrun by the Blackhood Crusade. *Death's Hand Encampment will become an Alliance Encampment after the remaining members of the Cult of the Damned surrendered themselves to the Alliance. *Dorian's Outpost will be destroyed after the Blackhood Crusade took over the area. *Glimmering Pillar will be taken by the Blackhood Crusade. *Kartak's Hold will be controlled by the Blackhood Crusade. *Lifeblood Pillar will be taken by the Blood Elves of the Horde, while the remaining members from the Cult of the Damned will join the Alliance. *Mosslight Pillar will be controlled by the Draenei of the Alliance. *Mosswalker Village will be invaded by the Blackhood Crusade and the Draenei will assist the Gorlocs in defending their home. *Savage Thicket will be taken by the Southfall Vrykul when the Blackhood Crusade invades the area. *Skyreach Pillar will be taken by Dorian Drakestalker, Colvin Norrington, and Zootfizzle. Eastern Kingdoms Arathi Highlands *Refuge Pointe will be taken by the Ogres. *Stromgarde will be remodeled after the Alliance took back the keep. *Thoradin's Wall will become war zone between the Worgen and the Undead Forsaken. Gilneas *Aderic's Repose will be crawling with spiders. *Blackwald will be crawling with spiders and howling banshee. *Bradshaw Mill will be taken by a Worgen priest named Sir James Killian. *Crowley Orchard will be invaded by Ogres. *Crowley Stable Grounds will become a war zone between the Gilneans and Ogres. *Emberstone Mine will be controlled by the Dwarves of the Alliance and battle against the Kobolds. *Emberstone Village will be taken back by the Gilneans. *Gilneas City will be restored by the Gilneans and Night Elves. *Hailwood Marsh will be crawling with Marsh Murlocs. *Hayward Fishery will be invaded by Sea Hags, and the Hayward brothers must defend the area. *Headlands will become a forest, known as Headland Forest. The forest will be crawling with wolves, spiders, foxes, sheep, and cows. The Ogres will build their village at the northern end of the forest. *Nightwood Cove will be a small Night Elf village that will be built in the heart of Headland Forest. *Livery Outpost will be re-modeled with a few houses around the area. *Northern Headlands will be taken by the Defias Brotherhood and the Gilneans will battle against them. *Northgate Woods will be crawling with wolves. An outpost will be built by the Defias Brotherhood at the heart of the zone. *Stormglen Village will be the new starting zone for Worgen players. The village will be remodeled after the Gilneans returned to Gilneas. *Tal'doren will be taken by the Night Elves, making it a secret sanctuary. *Tempest's Reach will be taken by the Defias Brotherhood. Hillsbrad Foothills *Eastpoint Tower will be taken by the Alliance. *Nethander Stead will be taken by the Gilneans. *Tarren Mill will be invaded by the Blackhood Crusade. *The Uplands will be raided by the Blackhood Crusade. Loch Modan *Grizzlepaw Ridge will become a battle zone between the Dwarves and the Dark Irons. *Ironband's Excavation Site will become a battle zone between the Dwarves and the Dark Irons. *Mo'grosh Stronghold will be invaded by the Blackhood Crusade, and the Ogres will fight to defend their area. Wetlands *Greenwarden's Grove will be remodeled after several Bog beasts join the Alliance under the leadership of Rethiel the Greenwarden. *Thelgen Rock will be taken by the Blackhood Crusade. *Whelgar's Excavation Site will be controlled by the Dwarves, and the entire site will be remodeled. Prominent figures Among the many figures confirmed to have major roles in the story of Rise of the Blackhood Crusade are: *Uglrat is the main antagonist of the expansion. He is the leader of the Blackhood Crusade from the world of Draenor. He will play a major role in questing and end-game content, and is expected to be the final boss of the expansion (in a later patch). *Garrosh Hellscream will be killed by Varian Wrynn in a fight on Dalaran. *Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind, will be assassinated after killing Garrosh Hellscream. *Anduin Wrynn, son of Varian Wrynn, will become the King of Stormwind and lead the Alliance during the Rise of the Blackhood Crusade. *Baine Bloodhoof becomes Warchief of the Horde after Garrosh Hellscream's death. *Genn Greymane, King of Gilneas, leads the Gilneans back home with the assistance of the Night Elves. *Brann Bronzebeard travels to Pandaria where he discovers an underground city of Uldaran. *Malfurion Stormrage sacrifices his life to restore Ashenvale, and bring more life on Desolace. Category:Expansions